A day in the life of Dana Mercer
by TehGlompingKitsune45
Summary: -Random drabbles based loosely after the events of Prototype and before the events of Assassin's Creed-Dana finds herself living in a strange world, but she can't think of any other way she'd rather live. mentioned AlexDes
1. Chapter 1

Her life was complicated, though what a normal person might call it was crazy. She had lived in Manhattan during an apocalyptic zombie nightmare, her older brother became America's most wanted bio terrorist, then she was kidnapped by a mad woman who had been the original carrier of the virus which had turned Manhattan into hell, and had wound up in a coma for nearly a year. Her name was Dana Mercer and although her life was still complicated it seemed to be getting better every day.

When she had awoken she was in the care of Dr. Ragland, the cliche steady beep of a heart monitor somehow overpowering the sound of the man's voice. There were a few nurses in varying colors of scrubs; she shut her eyes tightly, everything was too bright. It seemed that she had voiced this complaint as one of the nurses hurried to close the blinds and dim the lights.

Everything was hazy and she could barely make out what the doctor was saying to her "You've. . . coma. . . year. . . infection. . . your brother. . . " she couldn't help but fall back into that darkness which had trapped her for what seemed like an eternity. When she next awoke it was only an hour later and Alex was sitting by her bed, his worry etched clearly on his face.

Her mind flashed back to older memories of her brother, how when he had left for a new life he hadn't looked back once, his goodbye muttered as he finished packing his belongings into his car. There had been no visits for the holidays, no letters, no phone calls. Only occasional stories Dana could get her hands on telling of how her brother had risen to the top quicker than any before him.

Then he had suddenly shown up on her doorstep, though he was still the brother she admired and loved he was different, even colder than he had been before. He'd pumped her for information then left as quickly as he'd come. A month later the military showed up; grabbing, shoving, breaking the objects in her home, she thought for sure she was screwed until Alex had showed up.

Only he had somehow changed even more over the past few days, he said he couldn't remember anything, asking desperately for her help. Her mind snapped out of its daze when she felt a hand lightly grip her own-Alex had taken her hand, his eyes displaying concern though his face struggled to convey it. She smiled "What's up?"

Her brother blinked cautiously, leaning down and pressing his forehead against the back of her hand "You had me worried" he grunted out awkwardly, tightening his grip by the barest of fractions.

Dana looked up at the ceiling before letting her eyes close "I missed you Alex." Her brother was most definitely different, but she realized that she almost liked the freaky powerful Alex more than the normal one, because somehow even though the blacklight virus was supposed to make him less than human he had ended up more human than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Dana had to go through rigorous physical therapy in order to get back all the muscle function she'd lost during her comatose period, discovering over the first few days that the crisis with the infection was much less serious than it had been before. Manhattan had lost a majority of its population to the disaster, but people flocked to New York quicker than birds, especially with all the new jobs opening up for repairs to the island. The infection was still around, but the areas were well closed off and only contained stragglers who the military were quick to deal with.

The only person who's life didn't seem to be going back to normal for was Alex. He had to keep his face hidden, keep out of sight and never do anything to draw attention to himself; he had even taken to wearing a wig and colored contact lenses. After a few more months at the hospital Ragland was forced to send her home to open up room for other patients.

However, upon her return she discovered home to be a two bedroom condominium instead of her one bedroom apartment. The building was as far away from any sort of military or infection as it could possibly get and though the view left much to be desired she really couldn't complain. After a few hours she came to the conclusion that Alex couldn't possibly have been living here by himself. It was too nice to have been taken care of someone who barely had any memory of what it was like to live a normal life.

She discovered that she was right when a man in a black button down shirt carrying a jacket over his arm arrived. He looked tired, but attempted to smile at her anyways, drawing her attention to the scar on the side of his mouth. Dana looked to her brother questioningly and though Alex seemed content to let her wonder the man introduced himself as Desmond Miles.

After the brief introduction Desmond went to his room to sleep, as he had been working all night at a nearby bar. Dana questioned Alex relentlessly but he didn't reply to any of them, merely telling her to make herself comfortable while he went out.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long to figure out that Desmond was her brother's boyfriend, though Alex tried to keep up a nonchalant charade for the sake of his little sister, said little sister really didn't care. Alex could be in love with a cucumber for all she cared; she'd still support her big brother and love that cucumber like family. But for right now she'd let her big brother sweat it out, she'd turn her back and pretend that she didn't hear the goodbye kisses when Desmond left for work.

She'd pretend that she didn't see the glances between them in the living room, purposely bring up how nice it was of Alex to sleep out on the couch while she took his old bedroom, and get up in the middle of the night for glasses of water just to see her brother tossing and turning in discontent. Because sexually deprived men were hilarious to watch, the fact that it was Alex just magnified it by tenfold. For right now she'd wait until he snapped, then laugh and pray that her brother didn't kill her when she told him that she had known the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

Dana had to go back to school, as fun as it was to lie around the condo all day and feel worthless she hadn't quite been able to finish getting her degree in journalism before the infection had struck. Her old college had finally been cleaned up and re-staffed, so she decided it was time to finish what she'd started. When she'd informed Alex of this he'd agreed, telling her that he'd pay for it in full though she'd insisted that it wasn't necessary.

"Where would you even get the money anyways?" at this her older brother paused, looking as if he might brush off this question just as he'd done with others several times before.

"I. . . consumed so many. . . their memories are a part of me. I have pin numbers. . . dozens if not hundreds of bank accounts open to me. If you need money for your school I can get it for" she'd been stunned. The silence was awkward, tense, and thick.

They sat in the heavy atmosphere for what seemed like an eternity before Dana finally replied "N-No. . . I. . . don't want that" he nodded in understanding, looking at the floor when his sister stood to leave the condominium.

Dana paused, turning to look at her brother "You. . . have you ever really done it before?" he shook his head slowly.

"No. . . it felt wrong when I thought I needed it; I couldn't bring myself to do it" Alex grunted out, "But I would for you" she gave a slow nod, opening the door and stepping out into the hall.

"I love you Alex" the words were the gentle reassurance of a sibling, the tension finally seemed to fade, but Dana still shut the door before heading out for a walk.


	5. Chapter 5

As a sister, Dana found it her job to do all she could to not only annoy the living hell out of her brother but to also protect him from any potential heartbreak. His last girlfriend had ended up consumed for betraying Alex to the Blackwatch, though in her defense she had never met Karen, but was sure that if she had she'd have known she was trouble.

So when she was the only one home one day as Desmond was returning from work she decided she'd invite him to sit beside her for a chat. "Something you need, Dana?"

"Nah, just need someone to talk with" she replied casually.

He sat beside her, though he was obviously tired getting on Dana's good side was more important at the moment. "So. . . tell me, Desmond, how did you meet my brother?" he paused, looking at her in a way that said he knew what she knew and exactly what she meant.

He thought for a moment before replying "I had been hiding out during the infection at an abandoned warehouse, then one day your brother accidentally broke a window as he was hopping over and fell in" he laughed a bit at the memory; _he had panicked, scrambled everywhere for his guns, only to freeze when he heard the comforting sound of a perfectly human voice._ "The first thing I ever heard Alex say was 'shit'" Dana had to giggle a bit at this.

"I tried to invite him to stay but he just grunted at me and flew out like some deranged superhero" Desmond sighed with a slight shake of his head, "Then he came back the next day, patched up the busted window with some duct tape, and left again" the memories were more vivid even than the ones he had of being chased about by infected. _Alex had returned a week afterwords, muttering something about it starting to get chilly before dropping off a bundle of blankets and some more supplies._

_The blankets had been slightly torn with one or two scorch marks, but they'd keep him warm (the gesture was sweet anyways). A few days later Desmond had woken up to find Alex standing over him, they had stared at each other for a solid minute before the Blacklight carrier muttered something about a stupid handgun and gestured to a case of stolen military weapons._

_Alex hadn't quite known what he was doing giving gifts to a stranger, though only bringing gifts which were practical, these were more meaningful when you were surrounded by crazed zombies and desensitized military douchebags._ "I didn't even know his name until more than a month after he'd crashed through the window. And one day everything outside finally settled down; I left the warehouse, found out my apartment building had been mostly blown up, and rented a hotel room a few blocks away from a military base"

_He remembered waking up to the sound of the window sliding open, nearly falling out of bed when he saw Alex standing over him again. "Wanted to make sure you were safe" Alex muttered, turning to head right back out the window._

_"You could have just used the door, it's kind of creepy for you to come in through the window" the Blacklight had looked curiously at him, a hint of a smile forming on his lips._

_"I'll remember that" the next night he'd returned, knocking on the door to announce his presence and only entering after Desmond's muffled voice had called him in. They hadn't said much to each other, but the atmosphere had been comfortable, almost intimate when Alex would brush against him just to feel the contact of a purely human body. Then the Blacklight carrier had left without a word after noticing Desmond falling into a light doze._

"I guess after that Alex got the idea to take me out on a proper date, which really just consisted of him throwing me over his shoulder and hopping up onto the roof of my hotel" _the man had set out a small dinner for them under the stars, a romantic gesture that wasn't lessened by the fact that the only thing Alex had been able to get his hands on was fast food from Burger King. _

Dana stared carefully at Desmond, the man was smiling fondly at his own memories and seemed to be genuinely happy. She was tempted to let him go, but there was just one more thing. . . "What do you like most about my brother, Desmond?"

The bartender thought once more "He always tries so hard, even if he doesn't quite know what he's doing he does the best that he can. . . " Dana nodded in satisfaction.

"You're free to go" Desmond laughed.

"I just got the procedure sibling interrogation then?"

"You passed, but I'll be watching you Miles" she did the cliche "I have my eyes on you" gesture before allowing him to head off to his room for some sleep. A few minutes later Alex returned home, looking suspiciously at his smug sister but ultimately deciding that he didn't want to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex Mercer knew well enough that he had to be careful, the Blackwatch was still looking for him and the military wanted their piece of the bio-terrorist as well. Nobody understood that he wasn't that Alex Mercer anymore, even Dana didn't fully understand that her real brother had died. He loved his sister, but the only thing that connected them now was slightly altered blood and a bond that was forming slowly and near awkwardly; he didn't remember her being born, he had no memories of their arguments as children, no memories of ever leaving her.

The only person who did seem to get that he was an entirely new person was Desmond. He hadn't known the old Alex Mercer, he had never even seen the stories about the man in the news, and when Alex had told him everything there had been no need for pleading or reassurances. The younger man had held him without any hesitance, teasing that he hadn't fallen for some curly haired scientist, but a super-powered freak with too many worries.

Desmond understood what it was like to always be watching your back, always worrying that someone would recognize you, to be constantly tensed up in readiness to flee should something go wrong. But it wasn't this connection that had made Desmond fall in love with the Blacklight carrier, it was the fact that when he was with the older man he could forget all of this and relax; he knew he was safe when he was in Alex's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite their initial differences Dana and Desmond were quick to form a friendship, Desmond loved Dana's sharp tongue while Dana had taken a shine to Desmond's sense of humor. Alex enjoyed their closeness as much as they themselves did, though he often had to exclude himself from their adventures out in the real world. As any mature sister would Dana felt bad for keeping her brother from his boyfriend and with some effort managed to drag him out on their escapades.

Alex was clearly uncomfortable out in the open, casual strolls through the park with family wasn't something meant for someone like him. The sunshine felt more intense than he could remember, nobody was looking at him but a shudder still ran up his spine. He nearly flung Dana across the park when she took his hand in hers. Her smile was meant to reassure, but the feeling of her warm, dainty fingers wrapped around his own was a more effective comfort.

He relaxed if only by a margin, holding Dana's hand in return he wrapped his free arm around Desmond and kissed the top of the man's head. Their conversations were idle and unimportant (though Dana did discover that her brother had been working as a waiter) and eventually they wandered away from the park to find a suitable place for ice cream. Dana laughed loudly at the appalled looks they received when Desmond reeled in her brother for a kiss filled with chocolate ice cream.

They wasted away the rest of the day much like this, ending up back at the condominium with an 80's monster film and some microwaveable popcorn. By the time the credits were over Alex was the only one awake; he looked down at his sleeping sister, then to his side at an equally dead-to-the-world Desmond, and decided that life could not get much better than this.


	8. Chapter 8

Dana wasn't sure what to think of Desmond sometimes, she loved him of course, but his behavior and past were strange enough to give her a headache. He had recently disclosed to her what his childhood had really been like; a secret base in the desert, constant training, constant monitoring, parents that were more like prison wardens than actual parents. He had run away at sixteen, trying to stay below the radar with his behavior, at best, cautious and at worst paranoid.

He used fake names and never did anything that would reveal his family line, he often told her what a miracle it was that he had done as well as he did. He told her about the dangers he faced should he ever be discovered; dragged back to the assassins for either a life of imprisonment or execution for betraying the "Creed", and a possibility of being killed by a group called templars.

Alex had told her about the group only once before. . . they were the ones who had ordered the Blacklight research, but Desmond had merely shrugged when she tried to bring it up. "I have no idea what it means. . . that's not my world anymore" her brother hadn't seemed to be bothered by this attitude, muttering that it was better for neither of them to have anything to do with it.

"I don't know Des, it all sounds so. . . exciting" she grinned, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

He shook his head with a slight laugh, "Isn't your life strange enough already?"


	9. Chapter 9

Dana had never considered herself a particularly jealous person, but she figured that _something_ had to be wrong with her if her brother-_the Blacklight virus_-could maintain a healthy relationship when she hadn't been on a date in years. There had been men who had made passes at her; whenever she visited Desmond for some free alcohol, for example, but a bar-even as classy a bar as the one Desmond worked at- was no place to meet men.

Her choice to get a date before the week was out might have been rash, but Dana had always been headstrong. She met a business major at the cafe on campus, asked him out and soon found herself dressing up to go out Friday night. Alex told her to get back by at least two and that if she didn't like the guy he'd gladly eat him; Desmond just wished her good luck, told her she looked fine when she started messing with her hair, and urged her to hurry downstairs because the cab had already arrived.

Her date was waiting for her outside of the restaurant, he looked nice all dressed up and when he saw her he blushed, making Dana smile. Despite the rather promising beginning the dinner itself was. . . less than what she had hoped for. Adam (her date) was boring, to state it very blatantly, though he smiled a lot there didn't seem to be anything behind it. He wasn't particularly funny and though he was smart Dana had never been interested in anything to have to do with finance or economics. They didn't click and she was quick to make sure the man understood that before they parted for the night.

Defeated in her quest to get herself a decent boyfriend she returned to find her brother and Desmond pressed neatly together on the couch watching reruns of some old vampire show. She looks to the clock in the same instance the other two do and sighs in defeat when she notices that it's not even close to the curfew Alex had set for her. Without speaking she manages to squeeze herself in between the two lovers, stealing some gummy bears from Desmond though she wasn't even really hungry (with all the silence between her and Adam she'd managed to eat quite a bit).

"How did it go?" Desmond asks, smiling nervously as though he already knew the answer.

Dana just sighs "I think I'm at a point in my life where I expect prince charming to fall right into my lap," she stole some more gummy bears, "but give it a few years; I'm sure I'll be lonely enough to settle for prince charming's funny looking squire"


	10. Chapter 11

"Dana Mercer" a shiver ran up her spine when she heard the man on stage call her name. With carefully measured steps she made her way across the stage, to the podium, and after shaking the man's hand accepted her diploma. A smile broke out on her face and somewhere in the back of the auditorium she could hear her friends cheering. She left the stage quickly and sat in her designated seat for the remainder of the ceremony, imagining a career filled with controversy and excitement.

Desmond had warned her that careers weren't always as exciting as they were shown on television, but Dana was nothing if not stubborn. But for right now the future wasn't so important and as she exited the auditorium arm-in-arm with her brother she spoke out loud with a grin on her face "Look out world; I'm going to make you my bitch!"


	11. Chapter 12

Alex had, rather unsurprisingly, not been happy with Dana's decision to move out and get her own apartment. Though it had been a little over three years since the infection he was still constantly on his toes for any signs of Gentek discovering them and found it to be entirely unnecessary for his sister to be out of his sight for more than twenty-four hours. Desmond had just rolled his eyes before excitedly leading Dana out to go apartment hunting; no one ever listened to him.

The first day proved fruitless for Dana and before they all retired for the night Desmond remarked that he and Alex could get a smaller place now that they didn't need the extra room. Just as Alex was beginning to hope they would never find a suitable place for Dana they came back and instructed him to help them pack his little sister's belongings.

That night the Blacklight virus could not sleep, he left Desmond's side to go sit out in the living room. He did not say anything when Dana emerged from her room and sat next to him on the couch, his elbows were resting against his knees with his head supported by his palms, but he adjusted his position so his sister could take his hand with more ease. The feeling of her head resting on his shoulder brought little comfort, "I can withstand gunshots, explosives, tanks, and air strikes," he muttered, "But when she took you. . . "

Dana squeezed his hand "When she took you I was so afraid. The thought of never seeing you again. . . the thought of you being hurt and what she might do to you. . . I don't want to feel like that again, Dana"

"Nothing is going to happen, Alex. The world you woke up in is long gone; this is where you are now," she tousled his hair, "and you can't let those memories drag you back. Life goes on Alex, you need to go with it." He did not move when she left him, sitting with his mind going in circles until Desmond's voice, beckoning him back to bed, broke him out of the cycle.


	12. Chapter 13

The second Desmond laid eyes on her he knew he was in love. Her sleek body dressed up in vibrant red and white drew him in and he couldn't help but reach out to touch her the second he was given permission. The bartender bit back a hiss as his fingers traced over every dip and curve, the textures and heat in some places feeling just right on his hands. She was an older girl, but the purr of her 600 Gsx engine was as beautiful as any model half her age.

Without any more hesitance he told the motorcycle salesman that he was buying and followed him inside to do the paperwork. By that afternoon Desmond became a proud motorcycle owner and sped out of the sales lot to show off his beautiful new lady to Alex and Dana. He parked outside of Dana's new apartment building, shutting off the engine and hurrying up the stairs to get the siblings outside.

Alex did not seem impressed, but Dana whistled appreciatively "That's one fine ass bike," she proclaimed, to which Desmond could only grin proudly.

He revved the engine, "Listen to that," he breathed,"doesn't she sound as good as she looks?" his lover raised an eyebrow.

"She?" Dana couldn't help but laugh at her brother's inquisitive tone.

"You should give her a name," Desmond hummed in approval but Alex looked more confused than ever.

"It's a motorcycle," he deadpans, "Why does it need a name?"

"Because she's my new lady," the bartender strokes the leather on the side of his seat, grinning, "You want to ride her with me?" the Blacklight virus snorts.

"Maybe later, but Dana's drooling over it like it's food," his sister doesn't seem bothered by the observation, "Take her on a ride" before Desmond can open his mouth the woman has already seated herself behind him, her legs straddling the seat. Alex reminds them to put on their helmets and after he's sure Dana has a tight grip around his lover he steps back so they can go.

They tear down the street with the roar of an engine and Dana feels butterflies flit through her stomach. The feeling of freedom and the world rushing by her in a blur makes her grin from beneath the helmet. In this way she feels closer than ever to Desmond, she thinks to herself that nothing can tear these feelings away-her freedom and her family. They speed down the streets of Manhattan with Alex watching over them from the rooftops.


	13. Chapter 14

Dana awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing on her bedside table. She groaned and struggled to emerge from beneath her blankets and find the phone as it danced around on her nightstand. Her hand finally managed to get a hold of it and she answered, groggy and not in the best of moods at being awoken on her day off "What is it?" her question came out as half of a yawn.

"Dana, is Desmond still over there?" at this she blinked, sitting up and running a hand over her face as if this would awake her.

"What are you talking about? He left last night at. . . like. . . ten o'clock" she very clearly remembered the man leaving her apartment after helping her organize a story she'd been working on.

"He never came home," her brother sounded panicked and she had to resist the urge to yell obscenities.

"That's. . . I'm going over to your place, okay? We'll stop by the bar he works at and see if he got called in" she tried to keep a level head but at the same time her stomach was churning with dark possibilities, "Try and calm down, don't freak out bro."

"Yeah, okay," this time the tone was halfhearted, but Dana didn't have time to sit there coaxing her brother into a state of calm she herself wasn't feeling. Manhattan was a dangerous place, especially so for a wanted man. Without any more thought the journalist threw off her covers and struggled to get dressed as quickly as possible, taking the stairs down two at a time and running to the bus stop.

* * *

By the time she reached Alex's apartment she was struggling to take in each breath, but without missing a step Alex grabbed her by the hand and lead her up to the roof. She climbed on his back, shutting her eyes and gripping her brother tightly enough to strangle any normal man; her breath left her when he took the first leap. It's one way to travel, she thought, gasping at each jolt and groaning miserably when they plummet down into an alley near Desmond's job.

Her stomach was still doing flips, but her brother wouldn't allow her any rest, rushing her into the bar and attracting the attention of everyone within in the process. She took a few moments to catch her breath before looking up at a familiar face standing behind the counter "H-Hey, Felix" she waved with a sheepish grin.

The man rose an eyebrow "What's going on, Dana?" he eyed Alex suspiciously.

"D-Did Desmond come in for work last night?" he shook his head.

"Nope, he wasn't scheduled and we weren't short," Felix paused, "Why?" she could feel her brother tense up behind her, his stormy mood filling the room.

"No reason," she muttered, taking Alex's hand gently and leading him back out of the bar, barely paying any attention to Felix's hurried goodbye. The Blacklight virus looked furious, his ice blue eyes darkened by the thoughts going through his head.

"Do you think he left?" he grunted, making Dana frown.

"No, never, not without telling us," she reassured him, though if she thought about it this was the scenario with the cause for least concern over Desmond's well-being.

"Then he's in danger, isn't he?" without knowing what else to do the journalist nodded, rubbing her thumb soothingly over the back of her brother's hand. "I have to find him; go back to Gentek," his voice was hardening into the cool calculation she recognized from a few months before the virus had struck, "I'll go back and consume everyone in that god damn place until I get what I need to find him" she tightened her grip on his hand and used the other to move his face so that he was looking at her.

"No." her voice was firm and almost angry, "Are you fucking crazy, Alex?" Dana paused, "No, wait; don't answer that" Alex rose an eyebrow at her. " But still, there's got to be a fucking method to the madness. With that kind of stupid ass plan the Blackwatch will be on you all over again; how the fuck will that help us find Desmond?"

"What do you suggest, then?" at this she gave pause.

"I'll do it," Dana finally announced, "I'll infiltrate Gentek and hack their system. Since they're connected to the templars they have to be keeping something; including why they took him" Alex stared at her in shock.

"I can't let you do that," he shook his head stubbornly, "It's too dangerous; the security will recognize you in an instant"

"I can do the same things you do; Wear a wig, put on contacts, anything to make myself look different. You'll have to get me in, though, Alex," she ruffled his hair as if trying to reassure him. "Find me an identity to get in; the higher up the better" when he opened his mouth to protest again she glared. "Desmond is my best friend, Alex, and even if you don't help me do this I'll just do it myself"

Alex glared at her just as fiercely, but the young woman didn't back down even an inch, glaring even fiercer if it was possible. He finally surrendered with a reluctant sigh "Fine, you win, but if anything happens to you-"

"Nothing will happen," she reassured him, "Not if we're careful."


	14. Chapter 15

"I may have left the compound but I'm not stupid," he growled lowly, eyes narrowing even more when Vidic rose an eyebrow at him. "I know what the Templars are all about and I know better than to help them do anything."

"So what will you do, Mr. Miles?" Vidic asked, almost amused.

Desmond licked his suddenly dry lips, swallowing thickly, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from using me to harm the innocent masses," the intensive training from his childhood wasn't so easily forgotten by his body and with the reflexes expected of an assassin he grabbed Vidic, holding him in a headlock.

His blond assistant cried out in shock and rushed forward to help, only for Desmond to cry out "That's close enough!" she stopped. "I will snap his neck right now if you don't let me go" the bartender swallowed once more; he'd never actually killed a man and it wasn't something he was looking forward to, but he would do what he needed.

Though he didn't want any part of the assassins even he wasn't selfish enough to assist in all the deaths the completion of this little pet project would cause. Every muscle in his body tightened when he heard the older man chuckle, "Ms. Stillman, call our little watchmen if you would be so kind" the blond woman nodded hesitantly.

Desmond watched warily as she took a phone out of her pocket and dialed in a number before putting it on speaker phone for all of them to hear. "Ms. Stillman?" a gravely voice answered.

Vidic replied, "It's Warren," the man replied with a courteous "sir." Now Desmond was growing more confused, but the scientist kept talking, "Do you have your target in your sights?"

"Yes, sir, do you want me to take the shot?" his heart was pounding furiously in his chest.

"It will depend on the reaction of my guest; give me a status report on your target."

"Yes, sir," the man on the line cleared his throat, "Dana Mercer," Desmond instantly pushed Vidic away, his eyes wide. "twenty-five years of age, relation to Gentek's project ZEUS and Abstergo's Subject Seventeen, under surveillance for twenty-two hours, sixteen minutes, and eight seconds. I have a clear visual on the target should you give the order for execution, sir."

Desmond felt as if all of his organs had twisted into knots and he suddenly realized he could no longer breathe. Vidic only smirked, "That won't be necessary," Lucy hung up the phone.

"You. . . unbelievable bastard," he finally managed to find his voice.

"I hope you will be more accommodating to my demands, Mr. Miles. Return to your room for the night; I will retrieve you come morning," Desmond had no choice but to obey. He sat up most of the night with his mind racing. Was Dana worth it? It was a stupid question and he knew it-of course she was worth it. She was his best friend, a sister in fact. He imagined her lying still in a pool of her own blood with a bullet hole between her eyes, the thought turning his blood to ice.

Then he thought of the piles of bodies that would all be on his hands, but the image of Dana laughing and smiling fought against it. Desmond cursed himself for being so selfish, cursing Alex was well because above everything else he knew that Alex wouldn't understand if Dana was killed because Desmond had resisted. He knew that Alex would let the world burn to the ground if it meant his little sister would be safe.

Come morning Vidic entered his room, the image of composure, and courteously requested that Desmond get into the animus. Without a second thought he stood from his bed. . . following the scientist and lying down on the machine, perfectly unresisting.


End file.
